esclava del deseo
by hinata-sasuke-love
Summary: Neji lo había planeado todo: casar a su prima Hinata para engendrar un hijo y obtener la herencia total del viejo esposo, pero tras la muerte del anciano; Neji buscara un remplazo que justamente es su pero enemigo sin que este lo sepa. Sasuke Uchiha. El destino, sin embargo, los traicionará invirtiendo los papeles, Hinata sera la esclava del Uchiha y le hara pagar...ojo por ojo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!****  
****Bien...soy nueva y no se mucho como se empieza con una historia así que primero que todo, daré derechos de autor porque no quiero que me lleven presa e-e****  
****Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, él con su increíble inteligencia supo como enamorarme con la serie *7*. La historia y la trama perteneces a Johanna Lindsey quien es una de mis escritoras favoritas!****  
****Ahora bien, esto solo lo pondré en este primer capitulo porque no encuentro que ya aclarado este punto tenga que volver a repetirlo en los otros "chapter".****  
****Lo segundo que aclarare es que este fic esta en la categoría "M" por lo tanto tendrá lenguaje fuerte y palabras vulgares, escenas de sexo (no se si tan explicito) y violaciones. Espero que con esta advertencia no me lleguen lectores con facturas para pagar su sicólogo.****  
****Tercero...nose si los estoy cansando XD, este fic es exclusivo y único de la pareja SasuHina o. Sasuke y Hinata como lo quieran llamar.****  
****Cuarto...creo que eso es todo, por favor no me peguen por esta larga introducción antes de leer.****  
****PD: (porfavor lárgate y deja que lean!) Esta bien esto es lo ultimo e-e, sean buenos conmigo, es la primera historia que pongo en esta pagina...y en cualquier pagina xd.**

CAPITULO I

Inglaterra, 1152  
La dama era menuda y frágil, pero ante la corpulencia del caballero que estaba a su lado, esa fragilidad se destacaba mucho más. Su cabeza azul marinada no superaba los anchos hombros del varón, y cuando la palma abierta cayó sobre la mejilla femenina, el fino cuerpo se estremeció con la fuerza del golpe. Una descarga de esa clase la hubiera enviado fácilmente al suelo si no hubiese tenido cierto apoyo. Dos de los escuderos del caballero la sostenían. Situados detrás de ella, le tiraban hacia atrás los brazos, forzándola a adelantar el cuerpo, no fuera a ser que recibiesen un golpe destinado a ella. Eso la mantenía erguida cuando hubiera podido doblar el cuerpo, y la obligaba a recibir un golpe tras otro.

A cierta distancia en una pequeña habitación, Hyuuga Hinata observaba. También a ella la sostenían con fuerza dos soldados, los mismos que la habían arrastrado a aquella habitación con el fin de que presenciara la brutalidad de su primo. La sangre corría por el centro de su mentón, pues se había mordido los labios para evitar el grito. Las lágrimas descendían copiosamente por las mejillas color ceniza. Pero no la habían golpeado. Era probable que eso llegase si no cedía a los reclamos de su primo, después de que él le hubiese ya demostrado que hablaba en serio. Pero mientras le quedase un poco de paciencia, no desearía afear a Hinata con cardenales que provocarían comentarios en la boda.

Hyuuga Neji no tenía tales escrúpulos ante su tía. Lady Hyuuga Hikari - de nuevo viuda, porque el padre de Neji había muerto- le servía de poco, tan solo como rehén para garantizar la conducta de Hinata. Y no había muchas cosas que Hinata no hiciera por su madre. Pero lo que Neji le reclamaba ahora...

Hikari se volvió para mirar a su hija. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por las marcas de la pesada mano de su sobrino, y sin embargo, no había derramado una lágrima ni proferido un solo grito. Su expresión, tan elocuente, arrancó más lágrimas a su hija. Su cara decía claramente: "Me lo han hecho tantas veces, que no significa nada. No hagas caso, hija. No des a esta serpiente lo que te reclama".

Hinata no creía poder resistir mucho tiempo. Lord Orochimaru, el hombre que Neji le había designado por esposo, tenía edad suficiente para ser su abuelo; más aún, su bisabuelo. Y la madre de la morena se había limitado a confirmar los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos acerca de ese anciano caballero cuando Neji le exigió que convenciese a su hija de que acatase sus deseos.

-Conozco a Orochimaru, y no es apropiado darle una heredera del nivel de Hinata. Incluso si su edad no fuese un problema, ese hombre ha provocado escándalos a causa de su perversión. Jamás aceptaré semejante unión-

-Es el único hombre dispuesto a luchar para recuperar las propiedades de Hinata -señaló Neji.

-Las propiedades que tu padre perdió a causa de su propia codicia-

-Vamos, todo hombre tiene derecho a...-

-¿A invadir a su vecino? -lo interrumpió Hikari con todo el desprecio que sentía por su sobrino, y que no era ni siquiera la mitad del que había sentido por el brutal padre del joven, Hizashi-.

- ¿Arrasarlo todo y hacer la guerra sin motivo alguno?; ¡Robar, obligar a las mujeres a contraer matrimonio antes siquiera de que hayan enterrado a sus maridos! Sólo se tienen esos derechos desde que el débil de Danzo fue coronado rey-.

Neji se había sonrojado, probablemente más a causa de la cólera que por la vergüenza de lo que su padre le había hecho a su tía. En realidad, él era un producto de los tiempos. Era apenas un niño de ocho años cuando Danzo arrebató la corona a Tsunade, después de la muerte del viejo rey Jiraya. El reino se había dividido entonces, pues la mitad de los varones rehusó aceptar como gobernante a una mujer, y la otra mitad mantuvo su juramento a Tsunade, y ahora traspasaba su fidelidad al hijo de ésta, Pain Senju. Hyuuga Hizashi era uno de los barones que por entonces se había pactado con Danzo y por lo tanto se había creído con derecho a asesinar al padre de Hinata, que era vasallo de Jiraya y hermano de este mismo, y a obligar después a la viuda de Hikari Hyuuga a casarse con él. De este modo obtuvo el control de todas las posesiones y tierras de los Hyuuga, heredadas por la propia Hinata, sin hablar de las tierras dótales de Hikari. Y ni madre ni hija podían reclamar por esta injusticia, y menos a un rey que había sembrado la anarquía en el dominio.

A diferencia de su padre, que había manifestado una veta de malevolencia que venía a completar su brutalidad, Neji era como la mayoría de los hombres de su tiempo, respetuoso cuando era necesario, grosero en otras circunstancias, y dispuesto a llenar sus cofres con los frutos de los trabajos de otros hombres. Pero como había vivido diecisiete años en la anarquía, sus actitudes eran distintas de las de otros barones. La mayoría de estos podían quejarse de tener un rey tan débil que en el país imperaba la ilegalidad; por otra parte, la mayoría aprovechaba esa ilegalidad y la agravaba. De hecho, durante los tres años en que Neji había vivido con Hinata, Jamás le había dicho una palabra dura, ni le había levantado la mano impulsado por la cólera, como hacía a veces el padre. Como caballero, Neji era un individuo diestro y valeroso. Como hombre, de hecho era muy apuesto, con los cabellos largos y castaños, unos ojos blancos característicos de los Hyuuga que inquietaban por su expresión constantemente alerta. Hasta ahora, Hinata le había temido, sólo porque era el hijo del hermano de su padre. Para su propio beneficio en el curso de las mezquinas guerras con los vecinos, el padre y el hijo habían devastado las tierras de Hinata y se habían apoderado de todo lo que ella y su madre habían poseído. Habían anulado el contrato matrimonial que su padre le había preparado, y la habían mantenido soltera simplemente para beneficio propio, porque deseaban continuar aprovechando todo lo posible la fuerza de trabajo de los siervos, y exigiendo año tras año el servicio militar a los vasallos.

Pero un año atrás Hizashi Hyuuga había tomado una decisión irreflexiva: apoderarse del país de la lluvia, que se extendía entre una de las propiedades de Hinata y una de las que pertenecían al propio Hizashi. Eso equivalía a remover un nido de avispas, pues el país de la lluvia pertenecía a uno de los principales jefes militares de los condados del norte, el señor Uchiha, que no sólo pidió la ayuda de su vasallo de aquel país para dispersar a los sitiadores y obligarlos a retornar a sus lugares de origen, sino que además se dedicó sistemáticamente a destruir al hombre que se había atrevido a intentar un movimiento en perjuicio suyo.

Por desgracia, se convirtieron en objetivos de este belicoso caballero no sólo las propiedades de Hizashi, sino también las que él controlaba por vía de tutela. Hizashi descubrió entonces para qué servía un rey débil: Danzo rehusó acudir en su ayuda. Estaba demasiado atareado con sus propios problemas. Y aunque Hizashi había muerto dos meses atrás en el curso de esa guerra provocada por su propia codicia, lord Uchiha no se sentía satisfecho. Neji estaba descubriendo que aquel señor de la guerra prosperaba con la venganza.

Neji había pedido la paz, pero su propuesta fue rechazada y eso lo encolerizó y lo indujo a hacer todo lo posible para reconquistar las tierras de los Hyuuga. Y el costo que estaba decidido a pagar consistía en sacrificar a Hinata arrojándola al lecho conyugal de un viejo libertino. Incluso había dicho a su prima que aquello no duraría mucho, y que pronto podría volver a la tutela de su querido primo, pues el hombre estaba a dos pasos de la tumba. Pero mientras estuviese casada con aquel viejo lascivo, Neji deseaba que de esa unión naciera un niño. Lo había dejado perfectamente claro, pues sólo de ese modo podría recuperar a Hinata y sus tierras, además de las tierras y las riquezas de Orochimaru a través del niño. De ese modo obtendría los recursos necesarios para recuperar las propiedades de los Hyuga, que ahora estaban en manos de los Uchiha.

Era un plan excelente, por lo que se refería a Neji. A decir verdad, no le costaba nada, y le permitiría obtener todo lo que deseaba -incluso, a la larga, a Hinata compartiendo su propio lecho. Eso era lo que estaba en el centro del plan, pues el joven se sentía en parte obsesionado por la menuda belleza y timidez de cabellos azabaches que era su prima aun siendo catalogado por la sociedad como incesto y tabú.

La había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando ella tenía apenas quince años. Pero su padre no le había permitido tenerla. El valor de la muchacha, decía, disminuiría bastante si se la privaba de su virginidad, pese a que él no tenía la más mínima intención de casarla con nadie. Pero Hyuuga Hizashi no podía vivir eternamente. Neji tenía inteligencia suficiente para comprender que la condenada virginidad no era para él, y bastante paciencia para esperar hasta que el asunto ya no fuese un problema, cuando fuese concedida a un esposo.

Por eso Neji la había tratado tan bien: no deseaba que ella advirtiese la veta de crueldad que su padre le había legado. Quería que Hinata lo mirase con simpatía, con aquel tartamudeo que tanto amaba, con aquellos pómulos rojos, cuando finalmente la llevase a su cama. La deseaba tanto que se hubiese mostrado dispuesto a desposarla él mismo si el asunto le hubiese reportado alguna ganancia. Pero como los Hyuuga ya controlaban las tierras de la joven, el matrimonio no le proporcionaba ningún beneficio. Apenas ella concibiera, Neji se proponía atraparla, y después continuaría teniéndola, pese a que tenía la verdadera intención de casarla nuevamente para obtener más ventajas en una ocasión futura. Desembarazarse de los maridos sería la parte más fácil. Conseguir que Hinata sintiese pasión por él no sería tan sencillo.

Tal y como Neji veía las cosas, casarla con Orochimaru contra su voluntad, un paso que sería fácil, no podía volverla contra él. Tampoco creía que obligarla a consentir golpeando a su madre fuese una falta tan grave. Lejos de eso, Neji estaba tan acostumbrado a ver cómo su padre pegaba a lady Hikari, que el hecho le pareció desprovisto de importancia. No tenía en cuenta que Hinata había vivido esos tres años en Suna, no con su madre en el castillo Hyuuga, y que, no habiendo presenciado las mismas escenas, no había llegado a inmunizarse contra esa experiencia. Neji estaba seguro de que Hinata no se sentiría afectada porque maltrataran a su madre, por lo cual no creía que los golpes que ahora descargaba sobre lady Hikari pudieran impresionarla. Se trataba simplemente de lo menos que podía hacer para obligarla a aceptar el matrimonio, y por lo tanto fue lo primero que intentó cuando el razonamiento y la enumeración de los beneficios fracasaron.

El primer error de Neji fue suponer que Hinata sentía por su madre lo que él había sentido por la suya, es decir casi nada. El segundo fue que no previo una reacción tan inmediata por parte de Hinata. Ni siquiera se había vuelto a mirarla desde que comenzara a abofetear a su madre, unos momentos antes. Pero cuando vio que Hikari miraba a su hija con tan firme coraje, él también volvió los ojos en esa dirección, y el cuerpo se le puso rígido de cólera. Comprendió entonces el error que había cometido. La muchacha tenía mucho afecto por su madre. Sus grandes ojos opalados estaban húmedos de lágrimas. Ardía en deseos de rogar a Neji que se detuviese, y no lo hacía porque su madre había manifestado claramente que no aceptaba el matrimonio con Orochimaru.

Hubiera sido mejor que la drogase, la casara con Orochimaru, e incluso la llevase a la cama antes de que recuperase la conciencia, para presentarle el hecho consumado. Pero aquellos hermosos ojos lavanda lo miraban ya con tanto sufrimiento y desespero, que Neji comprendió que ella jamás lo desearía como él había esperado. No importaba. Aun así la poseería, y pronto; pero le irritaba muchísimo el pensar que no sería tal como lo había imaginado, y cerrando los dedos en un puño lo descargó sobre el costado de la cabeza de su tía. La mujer se desplomó sin proferir un solo grito.

Hinata hizo un ruido, un murmullo ahogado, antes de musitar:  
-N-no. Basta.  
Neji dejó a la madre, a quien sostenían sus hombres, y se acercó a la hija. Todavía lo irritaba el pensamiento de lo que había perdido personalmente. El fastidio estaba allí, en sus ojos, en su expresión, y con una mano levantó la cara de Hinata, obligándola a mirarlo. Pero sus sentimientos hacia ella se hicieron patentes en el hecho de que su mano no la trató con rudeza, pese a la irritación que sentía. Casi sin quererlo, enjugó suavemente las lágrimas de su mejilla. No obstante, su voz era dura:  
-Te casarás con lord Orochimaru?-  
-L-lo haré-. Pudo escuchar aquel temor por parte de ella, creyendo que si no le contestaba como el quería, a ella también le harían pagar.  
-¿Lo harás con buen ánimo?  
Hinata lo miró inexpresiva un momento antes de explotar:  
-Pi-pide demasiado...-  
-No. ¿Qué te cuesta una sonrisa si garantiza que él cumpla prontamente el contrato matrimonial?-  
-¿Du-duda de que lo haga?  
-No, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Ahora lord Uchiha está inactivo, pero sólo porque se apoderó de el país de la neblina-.  
Hinata palideció al oír esto. Sabía que dos de sus residencias cerca del país de la lluvia habían sido ocupadas, una incluso sin lucha, pero el castillo del país de la neblina había sido la principal de las propiedades de su padre, su baluarte, y estaba mucho más al norte. Hinata había crecido en aquel país. Todo lo que sabía del amor y la felicidad lo había aprendido allí, al amparo de aquellos muros de piedra. Ahora un guerrero enemigo ocupaba el castillo -no, en realidad los enemigos lo habían ocupado los últimos tres años; por lo tanto, ¿cuál era la diferencia? ¿Qué más daba uno que otro? Ella no lo tenía, y no creía que jamás llegara a tenerlo. Incluso si podían recuperarlo para ella, le pertenecería sólo en la forma.

Neji interpretó mal la expresión de Hinata, y trató de reconfortarla.

-No desesperes, Hinata. Orochimaru se ha enriquecido explotando a los mercaderes de su ciudad durante los últimos veinte años, mientras fue el dueño de un país. Los mercenarios que adquirirá con su riqueza derrotarán al Uchiha y lo enviarán de regreso a su propio dominio. Recuperarás el país de la neblina antes de que termine este mes-

Hinata no contestó. Ya le habían dicho que el contrato matrimonial estaba redactado de tal modo que la beneficiaba; que las propiedades, una vez recuperadas, le pertenecerían, y no quedarían en manos de su esposo, un aspecto que nada significaba para ella en esos tiempos en que se hacía poco caso de la ley y la justicia, pero que significarían mucho si su rey llegaba a gobernar. Sin duda, Orochimaru pensaba aprovechar bien las propiedades de Hinata. Era obvio que Neji deseaba volver a tenerla bajo su control, lo cual significaba que si Orochimaru moría con bastante rapidez a causa de su edad avanzada y sus dolencias, Neji la ayudaría en ese sentido. Pero su primo deseaba que ella tuviese primero un hijo de Orochimaru. Como había hecho día tras día durante los últimos tres años, Hinata se estremeció y rogó a Dios que Pain Senju ganase el trono de Inglaterra. Su padre había sido vasallo de Pain, y Hinata le Juraría fidelidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entonces, y sólo entonces, podría escapar del control de Hyuuga Neji.

En lugar de revelar lo que estaba pensando, preguntó a su familiar:  
-¿Eso si-significa que mis vasallos me jurarán fidelidad esta vez, o es-estarán atareados de nuevo combatiendo en tus gue-guerras?- se maldijo por tartamudear mostrando la debilidad ante su primo.

A Neji se sorprendió. Este era otro de los aspectos en que su propio padre había ignorado la letra de la ley, pues cuando las propiedades de las tierras cambiaron de dueño a la muerte del padre de Hinata, los nueve vasallos del difunto hubieran debido acudir para rendir homenaje a Hinata por las propiedades que ahora retenían en representación de la Joven. Sin embargo, ella no había visto a ninguno de esos caballeros durante los tres años en que vivió aislada en uno de los recintos más pequeños de Hizashi. Cada vez que mencionaba el asunto, se le daban excusas en el sentido de que sus caballeros estaban soportando un sitio, o en medio de una campaña, u otra cosa por el estilo. Era muy probable que sus hombres la creyesen muerta. Ese habría sido para Hizashi el modo más fácil de asegurarse los servicios de aquellos hombres sin tener que atender a la preocupación que ellos manifestaban por el bienestar de su sobrina.

Con una voz dura que desalentó la posibilidad de nuevos comentarios, Neji dijo:

-Cinco de tus vasallos murieron luchando contra el Uchiha, y no sabemos si sir Aburame vive o no, pues lo habían designado castellano del país de la niebla. Es probable que ese monstruo lo haya asesinado, como hizo con mis propios caballeros-.

Concluyó con un encogimiento de hombros que dio a entender claramente la desolación que tenia por saber que Sr Shino Aburame, un amigo de la infancia, había muerto

Las mejillas de Hinata palidecieron nuevamente. No hizo más preguntas porque temió saber cuáles eran los caballeros que aún vivían y cuáles habían padecido. ¿A quién debía culpar por la muerte de aquellos hombres? ¿A aquel Uchiha, que había descargado los golpes mortales, o a Neji y su padre, que habían provocado la ira del Uchiha? Dios todopoderoso, ¿cuándo recuperaría la paz el país?

Con voz neutra, pidió a Neji que ordenara que la soltasen. El hizo un gesto en dirección a sus hombres, y cuando ella quedó libre se acercó a su madre. Pero la mano de su primo le aferró el brazo y la empujó hacia la puerta. Hinata trató de desasirse, pero el apretón de Neji era firme.

-Dé-déjame ir con ella-.  
-No, sus mujeres la atenderán.  
-Nii-san, hace tre-tres años que no la veo- Recordó Hinata, aunque sabía que el ruego de nada le serviría.

-Cuando estés embarazada del hijo de Orochimaru y podamos tener la certeza de que sus tierras son nuestras, dispondrás de tiempo suficiente para verla-. La verdad es que si había servido aquel ruego, sobre todo el como se dirigió a su persona, así siempre lo llamaba cuando se conocieron, llenándole de regocijo por la inocencia que desprendía, queriendo ser el quien destrozará aquella tela pura e inocente que volaba a su alrededor.

Más manipulaciones y actos de coerción. Hinata no pudo continuar en silencio, y dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos con una voz quebrada.

-Eres des-despreciable, pe-peor todavía que tu padre. ¡Por lo menos él era sin-sincero en su crueldad!

La mano de Neji apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Hinata, y ése fue el único indicio de que las palabras de la Joven lo habían afectado.  
-Sólo tengo en cuenta tus mejores intereses cuando...  
-¡Mentiroso!-.  
Neji no discutió con ella. Lo que deseaba era abrazarla y besarla, pues el fuego de la furia femenina que ella nunca había mostrado avivaba su deseo más que la belleza misma. Pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a besarla. Si llegaba al lecho de Orochimaru sin su virginidad, el anciano podía repudiarla, y de ese modo se frustrarían las esperanzas de Neji, que se centraban en la posesión de la riqueza del anciano noble. De modo que se limitó a decir:

- Bien, hoy mismo nos trasladaremos a Otogakure. Mañana te casarás-.

Y Neji se la llevaría a su propio lecho apenas hubiera el más mínimo indicio de que estaba embarazada.

Llegaron a Otogakure cuando se ponía el sol. Las puertas de la ciudad aún estaban abiertas, pero ellos se dirigieron a la torre. Hinata observó que los altos muros de la gran fortaleza estaban teñidos con un resplandor rojo, un claro presagio de que ella misma estaba entrando en el infierno.

Neji había tenido la sensatez de guardar silencio durante el viaje de unos veinte kilómetros, pues Hinata se sentía incapaz de medir sus palabras de tristeza ante él. Legalmente, era su primo y tutor, y nadie podía negar que había llegado a asumir esas dos funciones apelando a medios inmorales. Pero de no haber sido por su madre, Hinata se habría rebelado francamente y habría hecho algo para escapar de la situación en la que se hallaba. Pero no podía escapar, pues no le cabía la más mínima duda de que su madre sufriría horriblemente como castigo, y ya había sufrido bastante a manos de los Hyuuga.

Ahora Hinata comprendía más claramente por qué ella y su madre habían sido separadas de inmediato después de haber sido obligadas a salir del país de la niebla. Si Hinata y Hikari se las hubiesen ingeniado para escapar juntas, podrían haber recibido ayuda de algunos de los poderosos personajes que se oponían a Danzo, como había sido el caso de Aburame Shino. Probablemente Hinata hubiese tenido que casarse para protegerse de los Hyuuga, pero habría sido con un hombre elegido por ella misma.

Ahora, nada de todo eso importaba, estaba allí para contraer matrimonio al día siguiente. Si por lo menos... Dios santo, cuántas veces sus pensamientos habían comenzado de ese modo.

Si por lo menos su padre no la hubiese amado tanto, la habría casado adecuadamente a la tierna edad de catorce años, como hacían la mayoría de los nobles con sus hijas. Su prometido hubiese sido un hombre honorable. Habría esperado para consumar el matrimonio hasta que ella tuviese más edad y fuese capaz de tener hijos. Pero su padre no había deseado tentar con la naciente belleza de Hinata al bondadoso señor, y tampoco había querido renunciar tan pronto a la compañía de su hija.

Si al menos no hubiese salido a enfrentarse con el ejército de su hermano, quizás aún estaría vivo. Habrían sitiado el país de la niebla, pero podrían haber escapado para ir a la corte de Pain o incluso a la residencia de alguno de los señores que lo apoyaban.

Si por lo menos las leyes que afectaban a las mujeres hubieran sido respetadas, si por lo menos Pain fuese rey...

si por lo menos Neji muriese..., sus propios pensamientos la estaba asustando pero era demasiado tarde incluso para eso. Ella estaba bajo la guarda de Orochimaru, es decir bajo el control real de aquel hombre, como si ya estuviesen casados. Estaba decidido a casarse con la joven para obtener lo que deseaba, y en ese sentido poco importaba que Neji estuviese allí para obligarla a someterse.

Hinata se sentía abrumada por la desesperación mientras ascendía por la escalera que llevaba al Gran Salón. Era evidente que Su primo no había mentido al hablar del poderío de su futuro esposo. Después de cruzar el gran patio, ella contó nueve caballeros en la casa, y las torres y los muros estaban guarnecidos por soldados. Había más caballeros en el salón, donde las mesas estaban preparadas para la cena, con vajilla de oro y lienzos de fina calidad. Incluso los muros exhibían la riqueza del señor con sus inútiles armas de plata y oro lustrado, la mayoría tachonadas con finas joyas.

Había muchos criados, uno o más por cada huésped, pero en ellos Orochimaru no malgastaba su dinero. Iban cubiertos con harapos, los cuerpos no muy limpios y se comportaban como individuos acobardados, hasta el punto de que les temblaban las manos y se les desorbitaban los ojos; no era de extrañar que fuese así. Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo para acercarse al estrado donde Orochimaru se sentaba como un rey en la sala de audiencias Hinata vio a tres criados esposados, sin motivo aparente, uno había recibido golpes tan fuertes que estaba tendido en el suelo, desde donde recibió los puntapiés de un caballero que pretendía determinar claramente si su verdadero propósito era esquivar el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones.

Hinata se sintió tan desconcertada por esta escena que se detuvo, y Neji le tironeó del brazo para obligarla a moverse otra vez, pero no antes de que el caballero que estaba golpeando al caído viese que ella lo miraba y le sonriera. El individuo aquel no sentía vergüenza ni arrepentimiento; simplemente, sonreía.  
Era sabido que cuando no había damas presentes, los hombres se comportaban casi como bestias. Pero allí había damas, esposas de algunos de los caballeros que residían en el castillo. Era evidente que no producían ningún efecto en el comportamiento de los hombres. Ello revelaba claramente el carácter del señor del país del sonido, pues la mayoría de los hombres se comportaban según el ejemplo de su amo, para bien o para mal.  
Hinata había evitado volver los ojos hacia la mesa del señor. Deseaba retrasar todo lo posible lo que debía ser su destino. Neji se detuvo para indicarle que había llegado el momento. Aun así, su primera imagen de Orochimaru casi le provocó un grito de horror. La mano de su primo se cerró con más fuerza sobre su brazo. Hinata había retrocedido involuntariamente un paso.  
Era peor de lo que podía haber imaginado. No sólo era viejo, sino que parecía un cadáver. Tenía la piel de un color blanco mugroso, como si de un maquillaje se tratase. Lo que restaba de sus cabellos negros y largos caían de forma tosca por los hombros. Tenía el cuerpo tan encorvado, que no era más alto que Hinata, y ésta sólo pasaba unos pocos centímetros del metro cincuenta. Su vestido de seda de colores vivos, adornado en el cuello y las mangas con costosa piel, únicamente conseguía que pareciese ridículo, mas con aquellos aretes morados en las orejas.  
El color de sus ojos tenía un matiz amarillo oscuro. Una película blanca cubría el gris de uno del iris. Estaba casi ciego. Tuvo que acercarse a pocos centímetros de Hinata para mirarla, y ella se sintió horrorizada por su aliento fétido, que casi le provocó náuseas antes de que retrocediera. Con los dedos curvos, le pellizcó la mejilla y tartajeó, revelando que en su boca quedaban sólo dos dientes.  
Neji gritó al hacer las presentaciones y eso indicó a Hinata que el viejo estaba casi sordo. Fue una suerte, porque Hinata no tuvo más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y rogar:  
-Po-por favor, Neji, no me hagas esto. S-sii es necesario que me cases con alguien, e-elige a otro... a quien quieras...-  
- Cállate - murmuró Neji al oído de su prima -. Está pactado y prometido.-  
¿Sin que se pidiera el consentimiento de Hinata?  
-P-pero puede ser o-otro... -dijo la joven a Neji.  
-No; no hay otra persona que aceptara todo lo que yo me propongo pedir.  
Lo que él pidiera. Para su beneficio. Hinata se había rebajado a rogar pero sin el más mínimo resultado. Sabía que de nada le serviría. Jamás volvería a rogar, ni a Neji ni a otro hombre, pues sólo Dios tenía compasión. Los hombres tenían únicamente codicia y sensualidad.  
Se volvió para mirarlo y vio que estaba muy cerca.  
-prefiero mo-morir antes que ha-hacer esto-  
-No digas tonterías -replicó Neji, pero con gesto inquieto sus ojos buscaron los de Hinata. Y algo en su expresión le dijo que esas palabras no habían sido una amenaza vacía. Parecía realmente impresionado cuando exclamó-:  
¡Hinata!  
Ella le dio la espalda y pidió a un criado que la llevase a la habitación que le habían preparado. Si Neji o lord Orochimaru hubiesen intentado impedir que saliera del salón, probablemente Hinata les habría ofrecido una excelente muestra de lo que era un ataque de llanto y desesperación. Pero ninguno intentó nada, y Hinata tuvo que detenerse en los peldaños sumidos en sombras que llevaban a la habitación de la torre, ya que las lágrimas, que al fin brotaron, le impedían ver.

**Listo! El primer capitulo fresquito y recién salido del horno ( tengo hambre e-e) que les pareció?, les gusto? Lo sigo?.****  
****A los que esperan la aparición concreta de sasuke, y presiento que son muchos, no desistan, aparecerá en poco e,e y de la manera mas perversa posible mua ja ja.****  
****Muchos abrazos. Y besitos :)****  
****Aaa...se me olvidaba.****  
****Dejen Reviews ya que así me inspiran para seguir adaptando esta excelente historia que me saco mas de un suspiro, gritito, lagrima o sonrisa :D.**

******Ciao...17 de Septiembre, 2012**


	2. capítulo 2

Primero que nada! Perdón :C se que ya son dos meses y lo siento mucho :c si no fuera por unos comentarios avisándome del tiempo que trascurrió yo no hubiera notado nada…..lo otro .-. Si alguien sabe cómo se contestan los reviews por interno :C que ni idea como contestarlos u,u se nota mucho lo principiante que soy? U.u

Para los que preguntaron cuando aparece Sasuke :) pues en el siguiente capítulo (levanta las cejas) y lo hará de la mejor manera posible :$

**Aclaraciones:** no soy dueña de Naruto ni de la historia basada en este fic ''esclava del deseo'' de Johanna Lindsey y tampoco uso este medio para fines lucrativos excepto para divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes :).

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic tendrá lenguaje violento no apto para menores, violación y acenas un tanto subidas de tono!

Gracias.

Esclava del deseo

Hinata despertó un tanto desorientada, pero pasaron apenas unos instantes antes de que supiera exactamente dónde se encontraba. No podía determinar cuándo se había dormido, pero había sido mucho después de la medianoche. Ahora casi podía sentir que se le helaba la sangre mientras el miedo le traspasaba los huesos y la mantenía inmóvil en el lecho.  
Una lucecita entraba por la alta ventana de la habitación, pero no era mucho más intensa que la que provenía del hogar y las velas distribuidas en distintos lugares de la pequeña cámara. Pasó largo rato antes de que se preguntase quién había encendido aquellas velas y alimentado nuevamente el fuego. ¿Y quién había abierto las cortinas que rodeaban la cama? Si Neji se había atrevido...  
-¿Piensas quedarte acostada hasta que llegue el momento de enfrentarte con el sacerdote?  
-¿Ku-Kurenai? -exclamó sorprendida Hinata, al reconocer la voz de aquella persona por la cual sentía tanto afecto.  
-Sí, preciosa-.  
Hinata se incorporó y vio a la criada sentada sobre un arco que no estaba allí cuando había entrado por primera vez en la habitación. Era su propio arcén. Y su propia doncella sentada sobre él.  
Kurenai había sido su criada desde hacía mucho tiempo, hasta donde Hinata podía recordar, y antes había servido a lady Hikari. Era una mujer de cuerpo menudo, más menuda incluso que Hinata, aunque no delgada. Tenía alrededor de treinta y cinco años, los cabellos negros y unos ojos rojizos de expresión cálida. Le habían permitido acompañar a Hinata durante la reclusión de la joven, tres años antes. Fue el único gesto bondadoso que Hyuga Hizashi, su tío, había tenido con ella.  
-¿Có-como llegaste aquí? -preguntó Hinata mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación para ver si había alguien más.  
-Cuando fue a buscarte, ayer por la mañana, ordenó que guardaran todas tus cosas y las trajeran aquí. Esos canallas pensaban dejarme atrás, pero yo les hice cambiar de idea-.  
-Esta-estaba muy seguro de que yo cooperaría con esta farsa -dijo amargamente la morena.  
-Vi a ese viejo anoche, al llegar. ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar casarte con eso?-  
Hinata sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Con todo, el labio inferior aún le temblaba cuando dijo:  
-Ne-Neji estaba golpeando a m-mi madre-.  
- Oh, mi corderito - exclamó la mujer mayor, y se apresuró a abrazar a Hinata-. Sabía que era un monstruo, exactamente como su padre. Sus dulces palabras jamás me engañaron, ni siquiera cuando venía a dárselas de hombre galante y buscaba estar cerca de tus faldas-.  
-Neji, yo...yo p-pensé que era diferente. En todo esto yo no le intereso en absoluto; sólo le preocupa su pro-propio beneficio.-  
-Sí, es cierto. Aquí ya están preparándose para la guerra. Dicen que este castillo estará casi vacío cuando llegue el nuevo día. Tu futuro esposo ha facilitado a todos sus caballeros y casi un millar de soldados al joven Neji, y hay dinero suficiente para contratar a varios miles más. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que recuperes todo lo que ese monstruo del norte de Uchiha te arrebató.  
-Ten-tengo qué quedarme embarazada de modo que las tierras de O-Orochimaru pasen también a manos de Neji -. El solo hecho de nombrar a aquel viejo junto a ella le provocaba arcadas.  
-Anoche escuché muchas historias acerca del modo en que este señor trató de tener otro hijo para reemplazar a los que murieron en la guerra. Ha tenido cuatro esposas en los últimos tiempos, y eso sin contar las seis que tuvo en su juventud-.  
-¿Y qué les sucedió a todas e-esas mujeres?-  
-Las primeras esposas murieron por diferentes causas, pero los criados afirman que la mayoría en circunstancias sospechosas. En cambio, repudió a las últimas. Todas eran doncellas inocentes, pero él dijo lo contrario cuando no le dieron el hijo que deseaba con la rapidez esperada. Querida, eso es todo lo que desea de ti-.  
-De mo-modo que si no le doy un...hijo, es posible que me repudie dentro de un año.  
-No. Por otra parte, si quieres saber mi opinión, este anciano no durará ni siquiera un año. Hace cinco años que hubiera debido morir. Si aún está vivo, sólo puede ser gracias a un pacto con el diablo-.  
La propia Hinata ya había pensado que el viejo señor se parecía a un cadáver. Kurenai la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-¿Realmente piensas casarte con lord Orochimaru? -  
Lo preguntaba como si de verdad tuviera otra alternativa. "Sí, la tienes. Podríamos asesinarlo".  
Hinata arrugó la frente al ver que su única salida sería cometer el pecado más grave y se esfumaban al siguiente.  
-Es muy posible que ma-mate a golpes a mi madre, enfurecido por mi ac-actitud. No estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo-.  
-No, por supuesto -convino Kurenai.  
Amaba a la madre tanto como a la hija y no podía soportar la idea de que cualquiera de ellas sufriese. Pero ella poseía cierto conocimiento de las hierbas y podía impedirlo.  
-Si tienes que soportar el matrimonio, habrá que aceptarlo, pero no necesitas entregar tu cuerpo y tu lecho a ese viejo lascivo. Podemos reducirlo a la impotencia.  
Hinata desechó la idea antes de que su criada la expresara, Neji se sentirá satisfecho únicamente si ve sangre en las sábanas.  
Hinata no había pensado en eso. ¿Significaba que quizá no necesitaría sufrir el contacto con aquellos dedos arrugados y retorcidos, aquel aliento fétido, la repugnancia que le agitaba el alma? Si por lo menos... Se estremeció interiormente. Ese género de reflexiones jamás la había ayudado, y tampoco la ayudaría ahora.  
Lord Orochimaru no era estúpido. Si no recordaba haber consumado el matrimonio, ¿no es probable que quiera repetir el intento la mañana siguiente?, Se estremeció ante ia idea misma. Prefería sufrir aquel horror en la oscuridad de la noche y no a la luz del día.  
-Muy bien, querida. En ese caso, te prepararé una bebida. No te dormirás, pero estarás al borde de la inconsciencia. No sabrás lo que sucede a tu alrededor y por lo tanto no te importará lo que ese viejo sensual te haga.  
Hinata palideció. No estaba segura de que deseara perder completamente la capacidad de sentir cuando estuviera cerca de lord Orochimaru. Ya la situación misma la colocaba en condiciones de impotencia; el brebaje acentuaría ese estado. Pero, ¿qué era mejor? ¿No saber, o simplemente no ver?  
- ¿Cuán-cuánto tiempo durará el efecto de tu brebaje? -pregunto con expresión reflexiva.  
- Unas pocas horas. Lo suficiente para permitir que él haga lo que tenga que hacer.  
- ¿Y s-sii lo bebe él por error?  
-No lo perjudicará. Si aun así puede actuar, lo hará. Simplemente, no lo recordará.  
Hinata gimió, y se recostó sobre la cama. -En ese caso, ten-tendré que soportarlo de nuevo a la mañana siguiente.  
-No, ¿por qué tiene que haber un error? Dejaré el brebaje en la cámara nupcial, mezclado con el vino. Servirán el tuyo, preparándolo para que lo bebas, pero no harán lo mismo con él. Limítate a beberlo apenas llegues. No importa quién esté contigo, nadie te reprochará que intentes fortalecerte para lo que debes soportar.  
-Cu-cualquier cosa será mejor que...-  
Hinata se interrumpió cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, pero no era Neji, como ella había temido. Entraron numerosos criados con jarras de agua, una bandeja con pan y queso, y una túnica nupcial de color crema. Explicaron a ella que lord Orochimaru deseaba que la vistiese, si no tenía nada apropiado. Se le dijo también, o mejor dicho escuchó murmurar a las criadas, que las dos últimas esposas también habían usado esa túnica. Lord Orochimaru era un hombre frugal, que no exageraba el gasto; pero por otra parte, la túnica en cuestión demostraba qué poco se preocupaba por los sentimientos de Hinata.  
Mientras una de las criadas la sostenía con el fin de que ella la examinase mejor, Hinata pudo notar algo.  
Cada una de las mujeres le tenía lastima, sabían cual era su futuro y no querían estar en sus zapatos. Pero al mismo tiempo le mostraban su apoyo, cada una de ella odiaba al lord del castillo.  
El día avanzó, a pesar de que Hinata esperaba que no fuera así, y poco después de la hora sexta, fue unida en matrimonio a lord Orochimaru del país de la lluvia. No sucedió nada que la salvara. En presencia de testigos, con la bendición humana -ella prefería creer que Dios no había dispensado la suya-pasó del control de un hombre al de otro, su nuevo marido. El anciano había dormido durante toda la misa.  
Se había preparado un festín para pasar el resto del día. Hinata se sentó al lado de su esposo, observándolo engullir pedazos que devoraba con su boca desdentada. Para favorecerla o por perversidad, pues había observado que ella no comía, el viejo le llenó el dorado plato hasta arriba. La morena estaba segura de que si trataba de tragar algo, comenzaría a vomitar.  
Neji estaba de muy buen humor. Había ejecutado todo su plan, de modo que nada podía estropearle el día... ni siquiera el silencio de Hinata cada vez que él le hablaba.  
Neji se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa, comió con mucho placer, consumió cálices de vino con más placer aún, y se vanaglorió constantemente del modo en que expulsaría de sus tierras a lord Uchiha, si no podía llegar a matarlo, que era lo que deseaba hacer. Kurenai había dicho la verdad. Neji ni siquiera permitió que los hombres de Orochimaru participasen plenamente en los festejos, una actitud que provocaba muchos rezongos audibles; en cambio, los obligó a ir saliendo del castillo en grupos de un centenar cada uno durante todo el día. Los enviaba a su propio castillo, para que se reunieran allí con su ejército, que ya tenía orden de marchar al país de la niebla al romper el día. Neji ni siquiera deseaba esperar hasta tener más hombres. Deseaba sitiar al Uchiha en aquel país antes de que 1 señor de la guerra pudiera escapársele.  
Hinata no estaba en absoluto interesada en los comentarios bélicos de su familiar. Abrigaba la esperanza de que no pudiese arrebatar las tierras al Uchiha, aunque ello significara que ella misma jamás lograra recuperar el castillo. Ya no le importaba. Neji era un noble tan belicoso como Uchiha. En el fondo de su alma, Hinata esperaba que los dos desaparecieran, y cuanto antes mejor.  
Cuando llegó el momento de que las damas la llevasen a la cámara nupcial, la Hyuga se sentía tan agobiada por el temor que estaba segura de enfermar. Tenía la piel de un color blanco lechoso, como la de su esposo, y los ojos le dolían por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas a lo largo de todo el día.  
No hubo bromas groseras ni consejos temerarios, como los que solían prodigarse durante las bodas. Hinata solamente recibió miradas compasivas, y las mujeres la prepararon de prisa y se retiraron sin perder tiempo. Se quedó sólo con una fina enagua. Nadie le había dicho que se la quitase, y ella tampoco deseaba despojarse de esa prenda. Orochimaru veía tan poco que quizá no advirtiese nada, y de ese modo Hinata quizá podría interponer algo entre su propia piel y la de su esposo.  
Apenas quedó sola, se puso la bata y se apresuró a apagar todas las velas, excepto las que estaban encendidas junto a la cama y que podía apagar sin levantarse. Después, caminó hacia la mesa, donde ya estaban la botella de vino y los dos cálices. Solo uno estaba lleno. Vaciló al extender la mano hacia el vino mezclado con el brebaje. El efecto de la pócima duraría sólo unas horas. ¿Y si su marido no venía a buscarla hasta pasadas vanas horas? ¿No era mejor esperar un poco más? Hubiera debido preguntar a Kurenai cuánto tiempo debía esperar hasta que el brebaje hiciera efecto.  
La puerta se abrió bruscamente sin previo aviso. Neji entró sin prisa y sus ojos opalinos se clavaron en la mano que se tendía hacia el cáliz.  
-No, deja eso -ordenó secamente, dispuesto a impedir los movimientos de Hinata si ella no le obedecía. Neji traía su propia botella de vino y la depositó sobre la mesa-. Fue una suerte que me llamase la atención tu docilidad.  
¿Acaso podía actuar de otro modo cuando tenía prisionera a mi madre?  
Él con el entrecejo fruncido miró el cáliz de vino. -¿Quisiste envenenarlo?  
-N-no.  
Se acentuó su gesto de preocupación cuando la miró. -Entonces, ¿envenenarte tú misma?  
Ella bajo la mirada y deseó tener el valor necesario para dar ese paso. Él la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió. -¡Contesta! Hinata se desasió casi soltando lágrimas.

Él pareció desconcertado por un momento. No buscó los ojos de Hinata cuando dijo:

-Exageras la importancia de todo esto-.  
Hinata comprendió que se refería al matrimonio  
- Cuanto antes te quedes embarazada, antes eliminaré a ese hombre.  
-¿Pi-piensas matarlo?  
El no contestó, pues había dejado abierta la puerta y los dos alcanzaban a oír al grupo que se aproximaba con el esposo.  
-Métete en la cama para esperarlo-  
La empujó un poco en esa dirección  
-Y compórtate como corresponde a una esposa.  
Hinata se mordió el labio presa de la desesperación y Neji sonrió.  
-Ciertamente, no sería prudente confiar en ti, así que me llevaré estas cosas-. "Estas cosas" eran la botella de vino y las copas.  
Hinata rogo en su mente que las dejara. En cualquier caso, ella no podía hacer nada. Con un sollozo ahogado, corrió a la cama, y acababa de cubrirse cuando llegó el esposo, traído por los pocos caballeros que aún no habían salido del castillo. Las risas y las bromas groseras terminaron al ver a Hinata en la cama, y Neji se encargó de expulsarlos sin muchas ceremonias cuando vio que la miraban con ojos codiciosos. En menos de un minuto, quedó sola con su marido.  
Estaba preparado para ella. Vestía un camisón negro que hacía que su piel pareciese aún más blanca. El lazo que cerraba el cuello se había aflojado en el camino al dormitorio, y él no se había molestado en ajustarlo; en definitiva, se soltó del todo apenas avanzó el primer paso. Hinata había cerrado un instante los ojos, pero esa imagen del cuerpo de su marido no la abandonaría fácilmente -las piernas tan delgadas que parecían no tener más que huesos, las costillas salientes, el vientre hundido y aquella cosa minúscula entre las piernas. La Hyuga había oído que la llamaban de muchos modos, nombres que hacían pensar en un arma monstruosa, pero lo que ahora veía no era un arma que le provocase miedo.  
Casi se echó a reír, pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado cerca de las lágrimas. Comenzó a rezar en silencio, pidiendo fuerza para soportar aquello, pidiendo que terminase de prisa, y no enloquecer una vez que aquel hombre hubiese terminado con ella.  
-Bien, ¿dónde estás, preciosa? -preguntó él con picardía-, Soy demasiado viejo para andar persiguiéndote.  
-A-aquí, mi...señor.  
Como él continuaba buscando a la izquierda, Hinata comprendió que no la había oído, y repitió sus palabras casi gritando. El hombre se acercó a ella, y medio tropezó con los peldaños en su intento de subir a la cama.  
-¿Bien? ¿Bien? ¿Qué esperas? -preguntó en el mismo tono regañón, de pie en el último peldaño, pero sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para meterse en la cama  
- ¿No ves que mi guerrero necesita ayuda para adoptar la posición de firme ante ti? Esposa, ven y Juega con él-  
¿Aquella cosa minúscula era un guerrero? Hinata emitió un sonido negativo que él no alcanzó a oír. El anciano sonreía para sí mismo, y en realidad no la miraba, sino que clavaba los ojos más allá de la cama, con una expresión de desconcierto.  
-No me parecerá mal si lo besas, preciosa -sugirió, siempre sonriendo.  
Hinata se llevó la mano a la boca como si la idea misma le provocara náuseas, y la bilis le subió a la garganta. Con esfuerzo consiguió rechazarla. Si el anciano hubiera podido ver la expresión de Hinata, se habría reído. Pero su ceguera era tan grave como la sordera.

-¿Bien? ¿Bien? -preguntó de nuevo el anciano. Sus ojos comenzaban a recorrer la cama, pero incluso de pie, allí mismo, no podía encontrar a la joven  
- ¿Dónde estás, niña tonta? ¿Tendré que llamar a mi criado Kabuto y decirle que te encuentre? Pronto lo conocerás. Si no te quedas embarazada en el plazo de un mes, te entregaré a Kabuto para que se encargue del asunto. Soy demasiado viejo para pasar de nuevo por esto. Eres la última y tendré un hijo de ti de un modo o de otro. ¿Qué me dices?  
¿Quizás intentaba impresionarla? ¿O ella había oído mal?  
-¿M-me entregará a ese ho-hombre Kabuto para que me deje embarazada, si u-usted no puede hacerlo?  
-Si, eso haré. Simpatizo con Kabuto. No me importaría decir que su hijo es mío. Mejor eso que entregar todo a mi hermano, un hombre a quien desprecio más que a ningún otro.  
Orochimaru pretendía preñarla exactamente como hacía con sus vacas y su ganado. Si no podía lograrlo él mismo, dejaría el lugar a otro -no, insistiría en que otro lo hiciera. Neji tampoco protestaría, Pues deseaba lo mismo, que hubiese un hijo.  
Santo Dios, ¿tenía que pasar realmente por todo eso? El anciano estaba tan debilitado que ella podía rechazarlo con una sola mano. Pero, ¿qué le sucedería a su madre si adoptaba esa actitud? Y ahora él era su marido. Un marido era todopoderoso. La vida misma de Hinata dependía ahora del capricho de aquel hombre, pues si él decidía matarla nadie lo obligaría a rendir cuentas.  
-¿Acaso hice un mal negocio? -La voz del anciano se elevó al contemplar esa posibilidad-. ¡Ven aquí, esposa, y ayúdame a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, y ahora mismo!  
Era una orden directa, y ella no podía andarse con rodeos; pero estaba segura de que se desmayaría si lo tocaba.  
-N-noo pu-puedo -dijo, en voz bastante alta para no tener que repetirlo y a la vez quebrada, en cambio opto por repetir lo que alguna vez escucho decir a la cocinera del castillo.  
-S-sii pretende tomarme, ha-hágalo. Pero yo no le ayudaré-.  
La cara del anciano se tino de un rojo tan intenso, que ella tuvo la certeza de que ninguna de las diez esposas anteriores se había atrevido jamás a negarse a cumplir lo que él pedía. ¿Ordenaría que la golpeasen por eso? Era evidente que aquel hombre no tenía fuerza suficiente para castigarla por sí mismo.  
-Tú... tú...  
No dijo nada más. Y pareció que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. El color se le oscureció todavía más. Vaciló sobre el peldaño, una de las manos apretada con tanta fuerza contra el pecho que Hinata temió que las costillas cediesen. Estaba a un paso de decir algo conciliador, sólo para calmarlo, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, el anciano cayó hacia atrás, sin producir el más mínimo sonido.  
Hinata se aproximó al borde de la cama para mirar hacia el piso. El viejo no se movía. Estaba allí, sobre la alfombra, la mano todavía apretada contra el pecho, los ojos siempre desorbitados. Parecía que no respiraba.  
Hinata continuó mirándolo fijamente. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Tal vez había tenido un golpe de suerte? Expulso un blando gemido. ¿Qué haría ahora Neji? Lo que había sucedido no era culpa de Hinata. ¿O sí? Si ella no se hubiese negado... Si en efecto el resultado era culpa suya, tenia una Justificación. ¿Cómo podía ella saber que un breve gesto de desafío iba a matar a aquel hombre?  
Pero ¿estaba realmente muerto? Hinata no quería tocarlo para saberlo. Incluso ahora, la idea del contacto con él le parecía repulsiva. Pero alguien tenía que comprobarlo.  
Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Después salió al corredor... y cayó en brazos de Neji.  
-Sí, es lo que me temía -dijo su primo con vivo desagrado-, Te proponías huir. Pero no lo conseguirás. Volverás allí y... -  
-¡Ne-Neji, está muerto! -exclamó ella.  
Las manos de su pariente apretaron cruelmente los brazos de la Hyuga antes de empujarla de regreso al dormitorio. Se acercó al anciano e inclinó la cabeza hacia el pecho de la figura caída. Cuando Neji miró a Hinata, tenía la expresión sombría a causa de la furia.  
-¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
Ella retrocedió ante la intensidad de la acusación.  
-N-no lo toqué, y en la habitación sólo había tu vino, que él n-no bebió. Ni siquiera había entrado en la cama. S-se aferró al pecho y cayó-.  
Neji volvió a mirar al anciano y pareció creer lo que había dicho Hinata. Cubrió el cuerpo de lord Orochimaru con la túnica negra antes de incorporarse y mirar a la joven. Después de pensar un momento dijo:  
-No abandones esta habitación. No permitas que nadie entre-.  
-¿Qu-qué harás?-  
-Encontrarte un sustituto adecuado. Ahora es imperativo que te quedes embarazada esta misma noche. Por desgracia, tengo los cabellos castaños. Si no, lo haría yo mismo-.  
Los ojos de Hinata centellearon al comprender lo que significaban estas últimas palabras, y también las primeras.  
- si deseas volver a ver viva a tu madre-.  
Ahora le había dicho claramente lo que ella tan sólo había sospechado, y Hinata palideció, pues no dudaba de que aquel hombre hablara en serio. Pero el horror de lo que se proponía hacer... ¡un sustituto! Desesperada, preguntó:  
-¿Có-como puedes mantener semejante engaño? Ese hombre está...muerto-.  
-No es necesario que nadie lo sepa hasta que haya pasado bastante tiempo y te hayan visto embarazada. Mientras puedas, permanecerás encerrada en este dormitorio...  
-¿Co-co-con el cadáver? - jadeó Hinata, retrocediendo otro paso.  
-No, yo retiraré el cuerpo -dijo Neji impaciente-. Cuando llegue el momento de enterrarlo, encontraré otro cadáver que lo remplace. Sea como fuere, estará enterrado oficialmente antes de que su hermano sepa que ha muerto, y tú seguramente estarás embarazada antes de que el hombre llegue para tratar de reafirmar sus derechos. Pero no le daremos nada. Eso es lo que habría deseado Orochimaru.  
Probablemente así era. Pero ¿Justificaba lo que Neji se proponía hacer? Parecía que confiaba tanto en su nuevo plan. ¿Por qué no? También en esta situación él se limitaba a no hacer nada y esperar mientras el cuerpo de Hinata se veía sacrificado en el altar de la mentira.

Y esta vez la vida de su madre realmente dependía de que ella se sometiera.

**Dejen reviews ahora es muy fácil esta allí abajito! :)**

**Espero publicar el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible!**

**Ya que lo tengo hecho! C: (aplauden) **Muchos abrazos. Y besitos :)

**Ciao~ 07 de noviembre 2012.**


End file.
